Hackplot
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Dot is kidnapped by an evil scientist, and it's up to her brothers to save her.
1. The wheel of morality? isn't it early?

Title: Hackplot

Tagline: We're Animaney, Totally insaney! Ants-hill-vaney! Animaniacs!

Summary: Dot is kidnapped by an evil scientist, and it's up to Yakko and Wakko to return the Warner sister home.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Tom Ruegger and Steven Spielberg. Antshillvania was created by Carol and Jimmy Owens.

Dedicated to: Anyone who was forced to sit through or act in a christian children's play.

Note: Antshillvania was a Christian children's play created in 1981. I got a glimpse of an original vinyl, and it caught my eye because of how similar the characters from antshillvania looked compared to the Animaniacs characters. Go and look it up for yourself.

()()()

Chapter 1 - The wheel of morality? Isn't it kinda early?

()()()

The Warners went running down the path in the park.

"It's that time again!" Yakko said

"To buy collectable halo cups at 7-11?" asked Wakko

"To be cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute?" Dot carried her cute on for a few seconds.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson." Yakko then reached over "And to find out what it is, we turn to..." Yakko pulled in the Wheel of morality. "...The Wheel of Morality!"

But before he could spin it, Yakko was interrupted.

"Isn't it kinda early to be doing the Wheel of Morality?" asked Wakko

"Nah, it's part of the plot today. Ralph's gonna chase us on camera this time." Yakko replied. "He's waitin' behind that bush for his cue."

"What's his cue?" asked Dot

"When you say 'In the head'" Yakko pointed at Dot

"Oh, ok." Dot understood and so did Wakko. Yakko then reached for the wheel and spun it.

"Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."

The wheel slowed down and stopped on 5.

"Moral number 5. And the moral of today's story will be..." Yakko ripped the paper from the printer and read it.

"Sharks explode. It's true, Spielberg made a movie about it." Yakko read off the paper.

"That makes me feel all kind of warm and squishy. Either that or my clothes are wet."

"Fabooo!"

"I dunno about you 2, but i'm touched." Said Yakko

"In the head." Said Dot added in.

"Dat's my cue!" Then Ralph blew his whistle, causing the Warners to yell "Yikes!" and run away as Ralph chased after them with his net.

Yakko and Wakko were running fast, but Dot was running faster. She eventually outran both her brothers, and hid in some bushes. However, her brothers were not so lucky, as they were captured by Ralph and his net.

"Uh, duhs I got cha!" Ralph said in his dumb voice

"You caught us, but you didn't get Dot." Said Yakko

"Well, I-i-i'm gonna come back for Dot! I'll just get you back to the water tower." Ralph carried off his capture. Dot noticed her brothers were caught, but since she was independant in a sense, she began skipping along the trail and singing to the tune of the sesame street theme.

_Sunny day, i'm gonna / run away._

_on my way to where oh where who cares?_

_I'm a cute, cute little thing_

_on my way to..._

Then another net slapped the ground, capturing Dot in it's binding mesh. On the end of the pole, was a buxom Russian woman.

"Zou, zou come with me, little girl. I've been looking for zou."

Dot began to struggle as the lady carted her away from the scene.

()()()()


	2. The hackplot

Chapter 2 - The evil scientist's plans

()()()

Dot was dumped into a small cage, about 10 by 10 feet. The woman who threw her in there clanged the door shut.

"Keep quiet in zhere." She said, before walking away. Dot looked around and sighed.

"A lesser girl would cry and beg for her prince to come save her...I am not that girl." Dot then sat on a bench that was set up in the back of the cage.

Meanwhile, the woman walked down the hallway into a laboratory room, where several diagrams of bodies were strewn out. Sitting on one chair, was a doctor dissecting a frog, while sitting on an opposite chair, was Boris the security guard, listening to "Dead Embryonic Cells" by Sepultura on skullcandy headphones.

"I've captured the little one. The other 2 were caught by the guard." Said the woman

"Very good, Xenia." Said the doctor, before turning to the man listening to metal.

"Boris...BORIS!" The yelled threw the headphones off of Boris's head.

"What now, Pepperansalt?" asked Boris

"I want you to go into the room there, and make sure that little creature doesn't escape!" Dr. Pepperansalt ordered Boris

Boris got up from his chair and shuffled away like a lazy worker.

"Xenia?" Asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"Zes, Doctor?" asked Xenia

"Come observe what I have here." Xenia strutted over to Dr. Pepperansalt.

Meanwhile, Boris walked down the hallway into the room where Dot was caged. He opened up the door, and noticed the cage was empty.

"Vhere is..." Boris was then cut off by Dot who jumped off the ceiling.

"Hellllloooo you handsome man!" Dot kissed boris on the lips.

"Vhat Da...Vhat are zou?" Boris demanded to know

"I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third! But you can call me Dot!" Dot had her little arms wrapped around Boris's neck.

"Get back in zour cage!" Boris tried to tear Dot's grip from his neck.

"You don't want to lock up cute little me now, do you?" Dot worked her cuteness over Boris.

"Please get back in zour cage?" Boris tried to be polite.

Dot turned to the audience and said "Wow, dumber than advertised."

Just then, Xenia burst into the room.

"Boris! Stop playing vith the science experiments!" Xenia shouted

"I vasn't trying to!" Boris tried to defend himself

"Zou Chernobyl idiots are all ze same! Ze radiation does vunny things to zou!" Xenia slapped Boris across the cheek, before ripping Dot off his neck.

"Zou come vith me, little girly!" Xenia dragged dot away from Boris

"No! Don't take me away! I want him!" Dot acted like a little girl crushing on Boris to annoy Xenia.

Xenia then brought dot down to a padded room, which had several other creatures in it. Dot was flung into the room and landed on her butt.

"Stay in here for ze time being!" Xenia slammed the door shut.

Dot got up and looked around the lit room. Inside of it was a bed, a cage with 2 laboratory mice, the other was an ant farm. The 2 mice were pacing about the cage. Dot decided to just rest, and laid down on the bed. Suprisingly, it was a very comfortable bed and dot fell asleep rather quickly.

()()()()

Back at the Warner movie lot, Night had fallen on the water tower, Where Yakko and Wakko were trying to think where Dot might have run off to. Normally, Dot would've come running back to the movie lot if she got seperated from her brothers, but this time she didn't.

"I'm worried about Dot." Said Wakko

"Me too, brother. But she's been pretty good on her own." Yakko reassured his brother

Just then, there was a rapping on the tower door. It was Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Yakko! I'd like a vord!" he yelled from the other side of the door

"I'm fresh out of 4-letter ones, but i've got the 5-letter ones at a discount." Yakko replied

"Zhis is not the time for jokes, Yakko! It's about Dot!"

The tower door opened so fast it knocked Dr. Scratchansniff off the tower.

"Hey Scratchy, where are ya?" Yakko called out

"I'm down here!" Scratchansniff laid on the ground after being knocked off the tower.

"Come on, Scratchy! You said yourself this wasn't a joke!" Said Yakko

Scratchansniff gritted his teeth.

"Get down here at vunce, you monkeys!"

Yakko and Wakko jumped from the tower and landed perfectly on the ground.

"How did zou do that?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff

"We took lessons. Now what's this about Dot?" asked Yakko

"Mr. Plotz has someone on ze skype right now! Ve must go there." Scratchansniff began coaxing Yakko and Wakko to the CEO's office.

()()()

"...Und that is what I vill do, unless you fire Scratchansniff and hire me!" Yelled the voice on the other end of the skype conversation, before logging off. And as it did, Yakko, Wakko, and Scratchansniff entered the room.

"Please sit." Thaddeus pointed to some chairs for the Warners and Scratchansniff

"Vhat's going on?" asked Scratchansniff

"Well, there's no easy way to say this...but it seems an old friend of yours wants you out of this job." Said Mr. Plotz

"Oh, no!" Scratchansniff gasped

"Hey, don't worry, Scratchy, you're the best doctor anyone could ask for!" Yakko replied

"Who's zhis old friend of mine?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff

Thaddeus plotz turned on the projector and it revealed the face of the man who currently held Dot captive.

"My old rival, Dr. Igor Pepperansalt!" Scratchansniff gasped

"He sure is ugly." Said Wakko

"Back in the 50's, when Scratchansniff here got hired by the Warner bros. studios in the psychiatry department, Dr. Igor Pepperansalt also applied for the job. However, Scratchansniff got the job because he scored higher on the tests."

The Warners sat back and listened even more closely.

"Then it was reported that Dr. Pepperansalt returned to school, and became a surgeon, becoming a doctor for the soviets in 1979, just before they invaded Afghanistan. After that, he was presumed dead in a freedom fighter attack."

"But he's not." Dr Scratchansniff concluded

"And it seems he still wants this job." Thaddeus plotz continued "According to secret reports from the late 90s, He hired an Ex-Soviet corporal who served as a patrol at Chernobyl after the 1986 Nuclear meltdown."

Then another screen popped up and revealed the face of Xenia Tuchmybunz. Of course, since she was a very beautiful woman, Yakko and Wakko reacted in the way they normally did.

"Hellllooooo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko shouted out

"Warners! Zhis is not Ze time to be zany! Zhese people have your sister!"

Yakko and Wakko got serious in an instant.

"This is Xenia Tuchmybunz, Ex-Soviet Special forces. Skilled in the use of a variety of weapons, as well as a field medic. 22 confirmed assassinations."

"What do these people want with Dot?" asked Yakko

"Well, it's really just Dr. Pepperansalt. He wants Dr. Scratchansniff's job. If he doesn't get it in 48 hours, He dissects Dot."

"Dissects Dot?" asked Wakko

"To study the inside of a toon's body." Thaddeus assured the warners that the dissection they were thinking of was indeed what was going to happen.

Yakko turned to the audience and said "Hey, it's not like we haven't almost had that happen in our TV show! Remember Space probed?"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Wakko

"We're not sure." Thaddeus answered Wakko in a way him and his brother didn't like.

"How about us?" asked Yakko

"What about you?" Asked Thaddeus

"We'll rescue our sister." Said Yakko

"If you're going to go and try, You'll realize that if you're captured or any of this becomes public, Warner Bros. Studios will deny any participation in it." Mr. Plotz replied

The Warners didn't care. This was their little sister's life at stake.

"We're gonna do it." Said Yakko

After thinking it over, Thaddeus gave them the permission.

"Ok, You'll be allowed to leave immediately for the scientist's lab. i'll print you a map." Thaddeus opened up a map of the location where dot was being held. he handed it off to Yakko.

"Good luck. I really mean it. Good luck to you." Thaddeus sent the Warner brothers off. As they left the room, Wakko turned to Yakko.

"We were just in a serious chapter, weren't we?" asked Wakko

"Hey, don't worry, it'll get better as we go along." Said Yakko

()()()()


	3. Pinky and the Ants

Chapter 3 - Pinky and the Ants

(NOTE: This chapter was begun on December 31st, 2013, and was completed on January 1st, 2014, therefore, this chapter was made during new years)

Back at Dr. Pepperansalt's lab, Dot was catching up on some sleep, while Pinky and the Brain were in their cage.

"Gee brain, what do you wanna do tonight?" asked Pinky

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky...Try and take over the world!"

Brain unlocked the cage while the theme song played.

_They're Pinky and the Brain_

_Yes, Pinky and the Brain_

_One is a genius, the other's insane_

_to prove their mousey worth_

_they'll overthrow the earth_

_they're Dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

When the theme song ended, The Brain prepared his scheme for that night.

"Pinky, do you know how ants can survive in their colonies?" asked Brain

"A steady diet of cheerios and tater tots?" asked Pinky

"No, Pinky. They work unified so the whole colony can survive. They benefit wholly from their bounty from the world. But they also have a small amount of chemicals in their brain, which can be remotely controlled and worked into mind control." Said Brain

"I don't get it, Brain." Pinky was confused as always

"Pinky, We need to harness this chemical, and inject it into the president of the united states, and he will be under our control, and we can take over the world!" Said Brain

"Oh, brilliant, Brain! brilliant! Oh, no, wait! We can't. How are we gonna get the material out of their brains?" asked Pinky

"Simple, Pinky. With a tiny needle and that ant farm over there." The Brain pointed at an anthill with a sign on it reading "Antshillvania."

"Oh, Antshillvania! You're brilliant Brain, brilliant plan!" Said Pinky

"Are you finished?" asked Brain

"I didn't even know I started." Said Pinky

"Come with me, Pinky."

Brain and Pinky walked over to the ant farm, Antshillvania.

"These ants are regular working ants." Said Brain

"Funny, I remember them from a play at a church once, Narf!"

"Pinky, as you lesser intelligent creatures would say, Shut up."

"I'll try." Pinky obviously couldn't keep that promise.

"The needle is over here. I can carry it over myself. Pinky, wait here." Brain walked over to get the needle, while Pinky began conversating with the ants in the antfarm.

"Hey ants, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Pinky

3 ants stared up at Pinky with their eyes.

"I'm Pinky, I'm a laboratory mouse, narf!" Pinky smiled

The ants looked up at Pinky and spoke at him "We're Excell-ant Ants!"

"i'm Ant-ony!" said a boy ant in yellow overalls

"I'm Samant-tha!" Said a girl ant with a pink skirt

"And i'm Bry-ant!" Said a boy ant in red overalls.

"So, what's Antshillvania like?" asked Pinky

"It's great! We love it in Antshillvania!" Said Antony

"We wanna break into song!" Samanttha began to sing

Pinky began to dance around while the ants sang to some music.

_Antsy Antsy Ants'hillvania that's our town_  
_Where we love to entertain-i-ya come right in and sit down_  
_We would like to make it plain t'ya as you do_  
_We're so glad to get acquainted with you_

_Antsy Antsy Ants'hillvania that's our song_  
_When you hear this sweet refrain ya'll start in singin' along_  
_Soon the tune becomes a mania in your brain_  
_Singin' Ants'hillvania over again..._

Then Pinky came back with the tiny needle. He was not amused by Pinky's dancing.

"Pinky, Stop dancing or I shall have to hurt you." Brain always kept that promise.

"But i'm having such a fun time, Brain!" Pinky complained, before Brain smacked him with the needle.

"Ouch!" Pinky yelled out

"Maybe pain will teach you not to be such a boob." Said Brain, before opening the roof to the ant farm.

"What are you doing now, Brain?" asked Pinky

"i'm going to draw the chemical from the ant's brains using this needle." Brain held up the needle.

"Oh! Will they be hurt, Brain?" Asked Pinky

"Yes, Pinky. They will feel pain." Brain non-chalantly continued to fish out the ants for his work. He pulled out the same 3 ants Pinky was talking with.

"No Brain! Don't hurt them!" Pinky grabbed the needle from Brain's hand.

"Pinky, Give me back that needle before I hurt you!" Brain was very agitated.

"No! You can hurt me all you like, I won't let you hurt them!" Pinky held the needle tight.

As Brain prepared to punch Pinky in the face, the ants jumped on Brain and began hitting him with their ant arms.

"Ow! What are you doing, ants?" Brain demanded to know

"We won't let you hurt him!" Said the ants in unison

"Heavens, they're unified." Brain said to himself.

"Hey Brain!" Pinky pointed across the room "What about those ants?"

Brain looked at what Pinky was pointing at. Across the room, were genetically altered bullet ants, capable of really hurting what could touch them.

"Genetically modified bullet ants...Pinky, Are you pondering what i'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, But who's Gene Wilder than?" asked Pinky

Brain stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Where do you come up with those stupid 'I think so's', Pinky?"

()()()()

Pinky and The Brain will be back in another chapter.


	4. Yakko and Wakko marching on

Chapter 4 - Yakko and Wakko marching on

The sun rose the next morning, And Yakko and Wakko were jogging through the forests, going in the direction their map told them to go.

"According to this map, if we go east we'll eventually get to a gas station, then further we'll find a weapons shop, and then the DeSanta Residence." Said Wakko

"What? gimme that map." Yakko snatched the map from Wakko and read it.

"Hey! This is a map of Los Santos in Grand theft auto V! And look at this! Plotzy's been looking up dirty pictures on that internet thing!" Yakko pointed at a picture of a buxom woman holding a banana.

"You'd better move on before the censors see it!" Wakko replied

Good idea. And moving on, there's some new DLC coming out for the game this year!" Yakko exclaimed

"Fabooo! I always wanted that game." Wakko sighed

"We're not here to play violent video games that turn children into mindless monsters, We're gonna rescue Dot! Now the map we want's on the other side." Yakko flipped the map and pointed out where they needed to go.

"We'll head east from this point, go through the pass, end up in rock ridge, then head north a couple miles, then we'll definitely be close to Dot." Yakko folded up the map and put it in his pocket. "Well brother, I figure if we can't say anything interesting in this chapter, we might as well sing a song on our way through the pass to Rock ridge."

"What song shall we sing, Yakko?" Asked Wakko

"Lake Titicaca?" asked Yakko

"I'm sick of that song." Said wakko

"Uh, how about the Hello Nurse song?" asked Yakko

"Nah." Wakko replied

"Well, do you have a song that you want to sing?" asked Yakko

"Happy new year?" asked Wakko

"That's an ABBA song. we need 2 swedish girls to help, and we don't have them." Replied Yakko

"Ok...How about the "it's sad that we're sad." song?" asked Wakko

"Well, the audience hasn't heard it before." Yakko pointed at the audience

"Then we'll sing that?" asked Wakko

"We shall! Maestro, hit the music!" Yakko pointed his finger at Richard stone, who then conducted a symphony to start playing the tune of Down by the riverside/U.N. Me, while Yakko and Wakko sang.

_It's so sad that we are sad_

_Down in the fanfiction site_

_All the authors love to see_

_all of us in agony_

_It's so sad that we are sad_

_down in the fanfiction site_

_Why can't we all live happily?_

Then Yakko sang a solo

_all these authors seem to have a crush_

_down in the fanfiction site_

_Wakko's girlfriend is so sick_

_kills herself in every fic_

_All these authors seem to have a crush_

_down in the fanfiction site_

_and i say that we've had enough!_

Wakko then sang his solo

_Yakko barely ever makes a joke_

_Down in the fanfiction site_

_Always has a broken heart_

_not one joke, won't even fart_

_Yakko barely ever makes a joke_

_Down in the fanfiction site_

_Oh, whaddya know, it's sheriff bart!_

The song ended abruptly and sheriff Bart came riding up on his horse. He was clad in leather chaps and a cowboy hat, but what made him so different was that he was black, and a black sheriff was certainly something you didn't see very often around there.

"You 2 seem lost." Asked Sheriff Bart

"Nah, we're just on our way to Dr. Pepperansalt's science lab to save our sister, but we gotta go through the pass and then through Rock Ridge." Replied Yakko

"Rock ridge! I'ma headin' that way right now. I'm the new sherriff of the town." Said Sheriff Bart

"You mean we just stumbled onto the set of a politically incorrect Warner Bros. movie?" asked Wakko

"Yah! Come with me! the townsfolk are real excited to have a new sheriff in town!" Bart began riding off, While Yakko and Wakko looked at each other.

"Are you sure we're going through Rock Ridge?" asked Wakko

"Well, if we don't, we'll suffer a fate worse than death! A fate worse than a fate worse than death!" Yakko replied

"No!" Wakko didn't want to hear the reply to this one

"That's right...you'll get another mary sue girlfriend." Said Yakko

"But...I'm in love with the nurse." Wakko began to drool.

"So am I, brother. So am I. But the truth is, Beautiful buxom women like her, are only interested in Buff, good-looking rich men." Yakko replied

"The truth hurts." Said Wakko

"We all gotta face the truth sometimes. Hey, that should be on the wheel of morality. You wanna write that down, Mr. director?" Asked Yakko, to a man off set.

"That's a good one, Yakko. I'll write it down right away." replied director Tom Ruegger, off-set.

"Thanks Mr. Ruegger. Now, On to Rock Ridge before we miss our cues." Yakko and Wakko bolted from the scene.

()()()


	5. Payback is wearing a dress

Chapter 5 - Dot meets the Doc

Back at the science lab, Boris walked down the hallway carrying breakfast for Dot, which included 2 waffles, a hashbrown, and a bowl of Branimaniacs cereal, and coffee for Dot. He walked into the cell and Dot was waking up.

"Good morning, little girly. I brought healthy breakfast." Said Boris

"Oh, breakfast in bed! How thoughtful!" Dot acted all cheerful.

"Enjoy." Boris put the tray down with the food in it, and turned to the mouse cage to leave food for Pinky and the Brain, who were asleep. Dot took a bite of the waffle.

"Mmm! This waffle is truly scrumptious!" Dot said

"Really?" asked Boris

"Nah, Sally Ann Howes is Truly Scrumptious, this waffle is just OK." Dot corrected herself.

"Vell...ok." Boris turned back to the mouse cage.

Dot then grabbed the coffee, which was a drink that she preferred not to have. So, figuring that it wasn't very nice of Xenia to kidnap her, She "Accidentally" spilled some coffee on Boris's clothes.

"Ah! my side!" Boris held his side that Dot had splashed with hot coffee.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Dot lied

Boris began stripping off his clothes, as they were soaked and burning his skin. Dot laid back and enjoyed watching the somewhat fit man take off his clothes.

"Zhese were only clothes!" Boris complained

Of course, Boris could not do anything about it.

"I'll have to borrow from Xenia." Boris walked out of the room in nothing but his tighty-whiteys, while Dot held back some laughter.

()()()

10 minutes later, Dot had finished the hashbrown and the 2 waffles, but she didn't eat any of the branimaniacs cereal (If you knew what was in it you wouldn't eat it either) or drink the coffee that didn't spill, and as she was finishing up breakfast, Boris walked back into the room with a dress he "borrowed" from Xenia. When Dot laid eyes on Boris in the dress, she burst out laughing.

"Hey! Zhis not funny!" Boris complained

"I think it is!" Dot continued to laugh. Her laughter attracted the attention of Dr. Pepperansalt and Xenia, who walked into the room. Xenia gasped, while Dr. Pepperansalt was really angry.

"Boris! Take off zhat dress right now!" he yelled

"You have to put money in his blouse first." Dot joked

Boris ran out of the room, embarrassed. Xenia ran after him, angry because it was one of her favorite dresses she wore at the lab. While those 2 ran off, Dr. Pepperansalt sat down with Dot.

"Good morning, Dot. I trust the breakfast Vas satisfactory?" asked Dr. Pepperansalt

"Why am I here?" Dot wanted to get right to the point.

"Ok, Here's vhat's going to happen. In 48 hours I am going to dissect your body unless Dr. Scratchansniff gets fired from the Varner Movie studios." Dr. Pepperansalt replied

"Deeeees-Gusting!" Dot stuck her tongue out

"Ze dissection vill kill zou, But it's a sacrifice for ze toon world."

Dot was less than impressed.

"You don't wanna dissect me! I'm just a widdle-skinny thing!" Dot tried working her cute charm on the russian doctor, but to no avail.

"Zou think zhat cuteness vill vork on me? Ha!"

Dot stood there baffled. most of the time, her cuteness did work over the bad guys.

"I do not have Ze chloroform needed for zour dissection, but I vill in 48 hours, and zhen I vill bring zou to my dissection table, and cut zou open."

"Well, here's a little suggestion." Dot signaled for Dr. Pepperansalt to come closer.

"Vhat is it?" Dr. Pepperansalt moved his ear right up to Dot's mouth.

"GO DISSECT YOURSELF!" Dot yelled as loud as she could, causing the doctor to cover his ears in pain.

"Keep quiet! Zhat is an order!" Yelled Dr. Pepperansalt back at Dot.

"An order? What am I, a waitress?" Dot fired back

"PastZabejpadlajebanaja!" After screaming an army-load of swear words in russian, Dr. Pepperansalt slammed the door shut. Dot laid back in the bed, and thought about how she could possibly stall the doctor from cutting her open.

()()()()


	6. The Sheriff is a CLAAAAAAANG!

Chapter 6 - The Sheriff is a (CLANG!)

()()()

Yakko and Wakko went barrelling through the desert towards the town of Rock Ridge, eventually passing Sheriff Bart. They stopped at the spot where the townsfolk were ready to welcome the new sheriff.

"The sheriff's comin!" Yelled out Gabby on the roof.

Then the band began to play while Yakko and Wakko hung out near the church bell.

"Hey! We know what's coming! We're gonna ring the bell every time they say it!" Yakko addressed the audience of his intentions. On the roof opposite of them, Gabby the old-timer looked into his telescope and noticed that their new sheriff was black.

"Hey! The Sheriff is a ..." Then Yakko hit the bell as loud as he could to prevent that word from being said.

"What did he say?" asked the preacher

"The sheriff is near!" Said the mayor

"No, goneblameitdangblammit! The sherriff is a ..." Yakko smacked the bell again, and then him and Wakko bolted away as fast they could, but then the townsfolk saw them!

"Hey! What in the nations of the world are those 2 things!" Yelled one of the townsfolk.

Yakko and Wakko kept on running.

"If we run fast enough, we might be able to escape with our K+ rating!" Yakko spoke to the audience.

Luckily for them, they were able to escape from the town of Rock ridge.

()()()()

When Yakko and Wakko had escaped far enough from the town, they were a few miles south of the Laboratory exiting the desert, but entering a meadow. The sun was going down and the sunset looked very beautiful. They still had a few miles left to go, to get to the spot where their sister was held captive.

"I'm tired! I'm hungry!" Wakko complained

"Eat the grass, Cause i'm hungry too." Yakko shared in Wakko's misfortune.

"I'm thirsty! My bottom hurts!" Wakko continued to complain

"I'm not gonna call off this quest! We're so close to finding dot!" Yakko exclaimed

"Can't we at least take a rest?" asked Wakko

Yakko himself wanted to take a 5 minute breather. the 2 siblings did just that, finding a small tree in the meadow to relax under.

"How far away are we, Yakko?" asked Wakko

"The laboratory is about 3 miles north. That's a half-hour walk." Said Yakko

"10 minutes a mile." Wakko Concluded

"Ah! you're thinking Wakko! that's good!" Yakko patted his brother on the back

Then there was some awkward silence.

_"They call us Warner, Warner, brothers and sister, ain't she a dish?" _Yakko sang quietly

"I miss Dot." Wakko blurted out

"Come on, Wakko! Think of something funny! We haven't told many jokes yet in this whole story!" Yakko began to complain himself

"I'm only thinking of Dot." Said Wakko, obviously caring about his little sister.

Then Yakko stood up, obviously not pleased with the situation. As he did, Richard Stone's symphony began to play some heroic music.

"That's it! I've been told my sister's about to be hacked open by some Russian guy who's got a beef with Scratchy! I've had to clang a bell to prevent some old-timer from saying some bad words that the network censors would kill us over! I've ran through the desert and i've had it up to here with all these self-insertion stories!" Yakko grabbed an american flag and stood atop a nearby hill. Wakko then stood up with him.

"I'm gonna stand up to life, and since life decided it wanted to take my little sister, I've decided that i'm gonna tell life the following." Yakko prepared to belt out his message to the world, while Wakko prepared for a cheer.

"Hey! I'm sick of not seeing my sister! I'm sick of having Mary Sue girlfriends that die of incurable diseases! I'm sick...So the nurse will have to take care of me." Yakko shirked his speech for a second to think of the nurse. Then, Yakko hit his final paragraph of his speech.

"I'm sick of not being able to think of jokes, And i'm not gonna take it anymore!"

Wakko cheered really loudly while the symphony ended with the last part of 'also sprach zarathustra.'

"Wakko! Get your sore bottom up, We're gonna bolt over to that laboratory! And we're gonna storm in and save Dot the only way we know how - Zaniness and Wackiness!"

Yakko and Wakko kept on running northwest, Towards the setting sun.

()()()


	7. A Bunch of really bad ant puns

Chapter 7 - A bunch of really bad ant puns

()()()

Meanwhile, Back at the Lab, Dot was napping, while Pinky and the Brain were fully prepared to take the mind-control chemicals from the brains of the bullet ants.

"Concentrate, Pinky. One sting from these bullet ants is extremely painful." Said Brain

"Shouldn't we try to be nice to them so they won't sting us?" asked Pinky

"No, Pinky. These are insects. They are lower than us on the chain of life. They don't concieve the idea of compassion. All they know is survival." Brain slipped on a glove.

"Those were a lot of big words, Brain. Would you explain that to me again?" asked Pinky

Then Brain had a brainstorm.

"Wait a moment, Pinky, are you pondering what i'm pondering?" Asked Brain

"I think so, Brain, But is Marvin Gaye?" Asked Pinky

Brain didn't feel like saying anything.

"Why don't you just go back to playing with your ant friends over there?" Brain pointed at the Antshillvania ant farm.

"Ok, Brain!" Pinky skipped off to go back to the ants. Brain stared into the Bullet ant farm.

"I can do this alone." Brain opened up the bullet ant farm lid.

But back over at Antshillvania, Antony, Samanttha and Bryant were all watching Brain.

"I probably should've told him those ants are really smart." Said Antony

"Why?" Asked Pinky

Brain reached into the farm, and almost instantaneously got stung by an ant!

"OW! That's going to hurt for a while." Brain held his wrist, where he got stung.

"Try again, Brain!" Pinky called from across the room.

"Oh no! Don't try again! Those are Defi-ant Ants!" Said Bryant

Pinky began laughing "Oh, You made a funny! Narf!" Pinky laughed

"I got one! What does Samanttha wear under her skirt?" asked Antony

"I don't know, what?"

"Her Pant-ties!"

While Pinky laughed, Samanttha wasn't too happy about being the butt of the joke.

"Hey! Remember when you ate that raid container someone left outside?" asked Samanttha

"Oh, come on, don't tell him that one!" Antony tried to persuade samanttha not to tell.

"We had to give him Ant-tibiotics!" Samanttha joked, causing the dimwitted Pinky to laugh again.

Then Bryant spoke up.

"Hey! I have a good one! Remember that red ant that built our home for free? He was an Import-ant!" Bryant began laughing, but everyone else was silent.

"Hey ant! That's not cool! Not cool!" Antony spoke up.

"Yeah, that's racist, ya Pl-ant eater!" Samanttha added in

"I thought it was ok!" Said Bryant

Pinky then realized the jokes were over, and turned around to watch Brain extract the bullet ants from their farm.

"I'm headed back to the colony before all the wheat seeds are gone." Said Antony

"The prodigal son returns again." Samanttha shot her mouth off

"Hey! I learned that lesson once! I don't want to go through the whole routine again!"

Bryant simply just followed his friends into the antfarm.

Brain then reached back into the ant farm. Except this time, the bullet ants were ready for him. They lassoed his mousepaw and pulled him into the farm, and began stinging him over & over, before throwing him out with a lot of force. Brain ended up right beside Pinky, near Antshillvania.

"Ouch." Brain could only muster those words.

()()()

Pinky dragged his associate back to the mouse cage.

"I must heal up quickly, for tommorow night." Brain painfully spoke out.

"Why? What are we doing tommorow night?" asked Pinky

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky! Try and take over the world!"

Then the theme song played once again.

_They're dinky, they're pinky and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain._

_()()()_

Meanwhile, Back in the laboratory's workroom, Dr. Pepperansalt, Xenia, and Boris were all casually working. Dr. Pepperansalt was observing some micro-organisms, Xenia was doing her make-up, and Boris was playing Minecraft on his iPhone.

Outside, night had now fallen entirely, and Yakko and Wakko were only feet from the laboratory walls.

"I might have a rope in my gag bag." Wakko spoke.

"I'll keep an eye out." Yakko replied

Wakko fished for a rope in his gag bag. He pulled out a stuffed cat, a McDonalds cup, a Nintendo 64 console with 007 the World is not enough in it, eventually digging out a rope.

"Aha! I got it!" Wakko spoke out loud, before Yakko hushed him.

"Shhhhhh! quiet!" Yakko whispered

"What are you, a leaky tire?" asked Wakko

"Ha-ha, that was funny back in 1993. Now come on, throw it over the wall."

Wakko dug out a grappling hook out of his gag bag, tied the rope to it, and flung it over the wall, getting a grip on the opposite side.

"We're good." Wakko gave a thumbs up.

"Ok, you go first, i'll follow you." Yakko whispered

Wakko began to scale the wall, with Yakko going behind him.

Back in the laboratory, Xenia's beeper went off. Someone was inside the lab's courtyard.

"Hey! Ve have an intruder." Said Xenia

Dr. Pepperansalt opened up a security monitor and switched over to the south wall. He spotted Wakko and Yakko climbing over the wall.

"It's zhe girl's brothers. Zhey've come for her." Dr. Pepperansalt concluded

()()()


	8. Night Watch

Chapter 8 - Night Watch

Yakko and Wakko landed on the courtyard ground. There were spotlights on towers and cameras pasted everywhere. The moment they saw a spotlight pointing for them, they bolted behind some nearby crates. They hid there while the spotlights shone around them.

"We'd better split up, just in case." Yakko figured

"Ok, but how do we stay in contact?" asked Wakko

"Your gag bag have any walkie-talkies?" asked Yakko

Wakko looked into the bag.

"Nope." Wakko replied

Then the alarm sounded off, and the spotlights turned off while the whole lot went bright from the alarm lights.

"Too late! Split up!" Yakko bolted to the left and Wakko bolted to the right.

Both the siblings were fast, but Wakko, being the quicker of the 2, was able to evade the spotlights and ran towards the laboratory, and was able to watch for anyone who was coming out.

The main gate to the laboratory opened and Dr. Pepperansalt, Xenia, and Boris ran out, all carrying nets. They chased Yakko, And being that Xenia was fully energized while Yakko was tired from his day long trek, caught Yakko with barely an effort. But as soon as Yakko turned to witness his captor, he had to say it again.

"Helllllooo Nurse!" Yakko yelled out

Boris and Dr. Pepperansalt caught up to their associate.

"Zou must be brother to zhat other creature ve have." Said Dr. Pepperansalt

"You must be related to bigfoot. The ugliness is there." Yakko replied

"Take him to ze cage!" Dr. pepperansalt ordered Xenia.

"And Boris, Find ze other vun. He should be somevhere in ze lot."

()()()()

Dot woke up from her nap after the sirens went off, not knowing what time it was. For all she knew, it could've been day or night. But then she heard the door clanging open.

Xenia brought her capture down the hallway to the cage room. Yakko obviously wanted to know if his sister was still alive.

"Dot! If you can hear me, say something!" Yakko yelled out

Dot heard her brother's voice from the specimen room.

"Yakko! It's Dot! I'm ok!"

"Thanks, Dot! Don't worry, Me and Wakko have this under control!" Yakko replied

"Shut up, Zou funny-faced thing!" An annoyed Xenia spoke

Xenia opened the door to the cage room, and placed Yakko in there.

"Stay in Zhere!" she ordered while shutting the door, but the moment she turned around, Yakko was right behind her, with smiling eyes. He jumped up on her and gave her a big smooch. She threw him off and began spitting and coughing. But Yakko was also doing the same.

"Pee-yew! What have you been eating?" asked Yakko

"Never mind zhat! Get in your cage at Vunce!" Xenia commanded Yakko

"Nah, i'm just gonna go get my sister and get out of here." Yakko began walking away before Xenia stepped in front of him with a net.

"Zou are gonna get back in zhat room!" Xenia was really mad.

"You know, you're really cute when you're mad." Yakko taunted

Xenia slammed the net down on Yakko, but Yakko pulled out a pair of scissors and cut through the netting. That made Xenia even more mad.

"I varn you, little thing! I have a papa who served under Officer Steve Wilkos in Chicago's police force!" Xenia tried to scare Yakko

"Your daddy was a cop car?" Yakko joked

"Vhy are zou being so difficult!" Xenia yelled

"I'm not being difficult! it's probably your time of the month!" Yakko shot back

"Hey! Zhat's none of zour business, Period!"

Yakko stood there with a shocked look on his face, before saying "Good night, everybody!"

"You'd better get back in zhat cage before i count to three! Vun! two..."

"I see that watching sesame street sure pays off for you!" Yakko commented before bolting off. Xenia was ready to explode. Yakko began singing to annoy Xenia even more.

_"We're tiny, we're tooney, we're all a little looney! And in this fan-ficky we're invading your PC!"_

"Get back here!" Xenia chased after Yakko

"You gotta catch me first! Nah-nah, nahnah-nah!" Yakko skipped all about the room.

()()()


	9. Go get Zhat Vakko kid!

Chapter 9 - Go get zhat vakko kid!

"Nah-nah, Nahnah-nah!" Yakko danced about the room.

"Get back here zou silly monkey!" Xenia tried to catch Yakko.

Yakko continued to dance around.

"You can't catch..." Then Yakko stopped entirely in his tracks when Dr. Pepperansalt, who suddenly appeared in the room, caught him by the neck.

"I'm being choked!" Yakko complained

"Serves zou right, little chicken!" Said Dr. Pepperansalt

"Hey if I was a little chicken, and you were choking me...Then goodnight, everybody!" Yakko managed to blow a kiss to the audience, but he still couldn't get free.

Then Boris showed up, complete with a noose. He wrapped it around Yakko's shoulders, Allowing Dr. Pepperansalt to let go of the capture.

"Xenia, Come vith me. Boris, keep an eye on zis funny looking thing." Dr. Pepperansalt ordered his lackey, while Xenia and him ran off to get Wakko. Boris then dragged Yakko down to the cage room.

"I'm going to keep eye on zou!" Boris informed Yakko

"Oh yeah, but what will go between your H and J?" Asked Yakko

"Huh? I don't get it!" Boris replied

"Well, you must have been born on a highway...That's where accidents happen."

Boris was even more dumbfounded.

"Say, why do you talk so funny, anyways?" asked Yakko

"I am Russian!" Replied Boris

"I was once, but then I slowed down!" Yakko made a comeback

Boris then brought Yakko to the cage room, and walked in with him.

"I'm going to Vatch until ze others catch zour brother!" Said Boris

"Well, that could be a while. Hey! Wanna watch something while we wait?" asked Yakko

"What do you vant to see?" asked Boris

"Have you got Chariots of Fire?" asked Yakko

"Nyet." Replied Boris

"Ah shame, I liked that movie. Until I watched it, Me and Dot always thought it was a remake of Ben-hur with Flamethrowers."

Yakko and Boris stood there, entirely bored. Yakko looked over at Boris and noticed he was missing a finger.

"Hey, you're missing a finger!" Yakko pointed out

"Nyet, I'm not missing finger. It's back in Chechnya's gas plant, still pointing at 'No-smoking' sign."

"Ah, that makes a lotta sense." Yakko went back to being bored.

Boris then got hungry.

"Hey, zou vant somezing from kitchen?" asked Boris

"You got any chips?" asked Yakko

"I left Ja-lapeno chips in locker! Vait here!" Boris left Yakko alone in the room, who was just as confused as everyone reading.

"Well, that was too easy." Yakko got the noose off his shoulders and left the room, to go look for Dot.

()()()

Meanwhile, Wakko was being chased by Dr. Pepperansalt and Xenia, who were having a hard time catching him.

"Get back here!" Dr. Pepperansalt yelled at Wakko

"Where's here?" Asked Wakko

"Here! in Net!" Pepperansalt held out a net.

"I don't like it in there! I wanna be free!" Wakko kept running. He eventually found a tall antenna and was able to shinny to the top of it.

"You can't catch me up here now, can ya?" Wakko taunted

"Xenia, shake the antenna to make him fall. I catch vith net." Dr. Pepperansalt held the net out, while Xenia started to shake the antenna.

"Oh no!" Wakko began to worry that his decision would be bad.

()()()

Yakko went down the hallway and he eventually passed the specimen room.

"Dot, can you hear me?" Whispered Yakko

"I'm in here!" Dot cried out

"Ok, i'm coming sister!" Yakko opened up the door to the specimen room. he walked in and was immediately greeted by a hug from his little sister.

"Oh, thank you Yakko! They were gonna cut me open!" Dot gripped Yakko tight

"Listen, go outside, and hide somewhere where they can't see ya. Wakko's on the run, I have the inside all wrapped up."

"You'll be ok?" asked Dot

"I'll be fine! We've been through worse, right?"

"Yeah, like that time we put Super-potent hair tonic in Scratchansniff's tube of Preparation H?" asked Dot

"Oh yeah, I had nightmares about Scratchy pulling down his pants." Yakko joked

"Ok, Be careful and don't take too many chances, Yakko!" Dot then bolted from the room, While Yakko went back to the cage room to wait for Boris.

Dot then ran outside, and saw Wakko was clinging onto the antenna with all his might, while trying not to cry hysterically.

"Please stop tryin' to jerk me off this thing!" Wakko wailed

Dot then got a look of disgust on her face.

"Boy, the things we get away with in fanfiction."

()()()()()


	10. Get to the Choppa!

Chapter 10 - Get to the Choppa!

()()()

Boris returned to find Yakko still in the noose, But he didn't know that Yakko had loosened it. On top of that, Yakko had a very sneaky plan.

"I find some Ja-lapeno chips, and jelly bean, you vant?" asked Boris

"Oh, how thoughtful." Yakko replied in a Pixie-like voice. He turned while fluttering some fake eyelashes.

Boris got a bit aroused. He somehow forgot that Yakko was supposed to be a boy.

"I'll take those." Yakko snatched the bag of jelly beans and began eating them, while Boris ate from his bag of chips.

"So, have you ever been with a...cute thing like me before?" Yakko's pixie voice travelled smoothly.

"Uh...nyet." Boris stumbled over his tongue. Yakko totally had the dimwitted guy right where he wanted him.

"I suppose you wanna...hug me?" Yakko began to pretend to struggle in the noose, but he was loose in it, and was only acting.

Boris then lifted the noose. That was all Yakko needed.

"Well..." Yakko then slammed Boris over the head with a mallet. Yakko then turned to the audience.

"Hey, don't assume this is wrong! How many times did Bugs Bunny seduce his adversaries to get out of trouble?" Yakko asked, Before leaving a stunned and stupid Boris in the room.

"Uh-de-da-doo-dah! doo-dah, Doo-dah! Ah-da-de-da-do-dah-la-de-dah-dah-day!" Boris then collapsed to the floor.

()()()

Back outside, Wakko was still clinging tight to the antenna, while Xenia shook it. Wakko could only hold on so much longer before he would fall. Yakko realized it, and prepared to run, but after distracting Xenia and Dr. Pepperansalt.

"Hey! Sweet cheeks and Cheat-wheats! Come and get me!" Yakko then bolted.

"Get him! Recapture him! Ve'll come back for zhis vun later!" Dr. Pepperansalt and Xenia began pursuing Yakko.

"Don't let him get avay!" Dr. Pepperansalt yelled out

While Yakko was running, Wakko landed safely on the ground, before being pulled out of the line of sight by Dot.

"Hey! Dot!" Wakko hugged his sister.

"We'll catch up later, Now we gotta help Yakko!" Dot wanted to get down to business.

"How are we gonna help Yakko?" Asked Wakko

Boris came stumbling out of the laboratory, still stunned from Yakko's mallet. Yakko on the other hand, was still being chased.

"_Oh, Xenia's really angry! I hope she doesn't catch me!" _Yakko Sang as he ran away as fast as he could.

"Come back here!" Xenia screamed at Yakko.

Yakko then turned and noticed that Wakko was off the antenna, and they could regroup and with dot and escape the lab. Yakko then stopped, and quickly dodged Xenia and Dr. Pepperansalt, and ran towards the antenna. Boris came out to intercept him, but Yakko slid underneath boris and kept running.

"Hey sibs! Come on out! We're goin' home!" Yelled Yakko

Wakko and Dot popped out from behind the crates and said "Alright!" and the 3 sibs regrouped.

Now it was not them that should've been scared, but the 3 russians in pursuit of them.

()()()

The Warners bolted towards the gate, but when they got there, they realized it was locked and they would need a key to get out.

"Split up! Call out if you get caught!" Yakko ordered

"Right!" All 3 sibs said in unison, before splitting up, and running around in the darkness.

Dr. Pepperansalt chased Dot, but by this time, was getting more and more tired with every step his feet went, and dot could get ahead. But since Dr. Pepperansalt knew his lab's lot better than Dot did, eventually cornered her. Dot looked up at the Doctor, who had a bead on her. She decided to go for a last resort attack.

"This is a last resort, ladies!" Dot then rushed under Dr. Pepperansalt's legs, and then raised her foot up between them, Nailing Dr. Pepperansalt directly. Dr. Pepperansalt grabbed his groin and held onto it in body disabiling pain.

Meanwhile, Wakko was on the run from Boris. He eventually ran back into the Lab, and ran down a hallway full of specimens.

"Come and get me!" Wakko taunted

"I vill!" Boris came barreling down the hallway, But Wakko opened up a door, and out walked the beautiful Minerva Mink!

Boris stopped right in his tracks with hearts in his eyes and his tongue stretched out like an elastic. Of course it was awkward, considering Boris was a Human and Minerva was a mink.

"Chernobyl Furries. No control." Minerva spoke her only line.

Back outside, Yakko was playing chase with Xenia. He eventually dove behind a bunch of crates and hid there. Xenia turned the corner, and lost sight of her pursuit.

"Vhere did he go!" Xenia paced about.

Yakko knew he couldn't escape without being caught. But considering that he had been through a lot that day, he decided to get one last pleasure before running again.

"Don't try this stunt at home, kids." Yakko whispered to the camera, Before appearing behind Xenia, and slapping her buns with an enlarged hand!

"OWWWWW!" Xenia jumped up and down, holding her hands over her backside. As she jumped around, Yakko ran away as fast as he could.

The siblings eventually got back out to the lot and regrouped.

"Well sibs, out pursuors are disabled, how are we gonna get out?" asked Yakko

"We could turn into bats and fly away?" asked Wakko

"Nah, that's too easy." Said Yakko

"How about that?" Dot pointed over at an anti-electromagnetic combat fighter chopper, parked in the middle of the lot.

"How did we not notice that?" asked Yakko

"Never mind that? can you fly it?" asked Dot

"Nah." Yakko replied

"I can!" Wakko bolted over to the chopper, With his siblings right behind.

As the siblings crawled into the chopper, Dr. Pepperansalt and Xenia came out to the lot, limping from the pain their captors put them in.

"Stop right now!" Dr. Pepperansalt yelled from across the dark lot.

Dot shut the side door to the chopper, while Yakko locked the other side shut.

"Ok now, is there an ignition key in it?" asked Yakko

Wakko then fished an ignition key out of his gag bag.

"I've got one!" Wakko smiled

"Our luck has turned!" Yakko replied

Wakko turned the ignition, and the chopper began to whirl.


	11. To make a long story short

Chapter 11 - To make a long story short...

()()()()

They escaped the laboratory.

()()()()


	12. To make a short story long

Chapter 12 - To make a short story long

()()()()

"Goodbye, Doctor!" Dot smiled as she waved out the window. The chopper began to ascend into the air...But as the chopper gained altitude, Xenia jumped up, and grabbed onto the chopper's bars, and hung on as it ascended!

"We have the cute butt lady hanging off the side of the chopper, Wakko!" Yakko informed his older brother, who immediately looked into the mirror on the side of the chopper.

"Hey, she does have a nice butt!" Wakko commented

Dot was less than amused.

"Are your minds always in the gutter?" asked Dot

"No, but our balls are." Yakko held up a pair of bowling balls.

"I could've been rescued by a prince, but nooooo!" Dot spoke in a sarcastic way to the audience.

Wakko eventually flew over rock ridge, with Xenia still hanging on.

"Eh, Wakko, you think we could shake her off now?" asked Yakko

"No problem!" Wakko smiled as he moved the chopper about erratically. Eventually, Xenia lost her grip and fell square in the middle of a pigpen.

Dot looked down on where Xenia was.

"Ah...That's gonna take a while to wash that stuff out of her clothes.

Wakko opened his mouth "I love it when girls wash stuff, out of their clothes."

Yakko then turned to the camera, blew a kiss, and said "Goodnight, everybody!"

()()()()

Dr. Scratchansniff, Hello nurse, and Thaddeus plotz were all sitting on the balcony of the studio's main office. All of them were waiting for the Warners to return. They all were not in the mood to say a word.

Then Dr. Scratchansniff perked up.

"I hear a choppa." He said

"It's chopper, Scratchansniff. A chopper!" Thaddeus tried to correct Scratchansniff.

"Zhat is Vhat I said. I hear a Choppa." Said Dr. Scratchansniff

"No, you said Chop-ah! It's Chopper!" Thaddeus argued

But while the 2 men were debating, Hello nurse saw the actual chopper.

"Hey! A chopper is flying in!" Nurse yelled out

Plotz and Scratchansniff stopped arguing to look into the sky. They saw the chopper, clear as the moon. They also got a look inside the chopper.

"Heavens! It's the Warners!" Mr. Plotz yelled out

"Wakko's flying the chopper!" Nurse added in

Outside, Wakko levelled the chopper just a few metres from the balcony.

"Wakko! Land at Vunce!" Dr. Scratchansniff ordered.

"Nah! i'm gonna fly around for a little while!" Wakko then ascended into the sky.

"Wakko! get back down here at Vunce!" Dr. Scratchansniff began to rant, But it didn't matter.

"_Highway to the danger zone! Highway to the danger zone!" _Sang Wakko as he flew the chopper away from the balcony, and then towards the moon in the sky, as the iris closed on them.

(()()())

The camera pointed at the Water tower, While the Warners flew around in the chopper. The credits began popping onto the screen,

with the animaniacs ending theme playing.

**Directed by**

**Phil From Produce**

**Produced by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Edited by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Animaniacs was Created by**

**Tom Ruegger/Steven Spielberg/Warner Brothers Entertainment**

**Animaniacs Characters**

**Yakko**

**Wakko**

**Dot**

**Dr. Scratchansniff**

**Hello Nurse**

**Thaddeus Plotz**

**Ralph the Guard**

**Minerva Mink**

**Original Characters**

**Dr. Pepperansalt**

**Xenia Tuchmybunz**

**Boris Bonar**

**Antshillvania Characters**

**Antony**

**Samanttha**

**Bryant**

**Catering and food bought from**

**7-11**

**The Real Canadian Superstore**

**Liquor Depot**

**Papa AJ's Pizza**

**Special Thanks to**

**Frumouttamimind**

**Wakko Warner 22**

**Goldengod 180**

**Persuaded the Censors**

**Fabulous Flea**

**Bad Ant Puns we didn't use**

**Devi-ant**

**Ench-ant-ed**

**Tru-ant**

**Dist-ant**

**Stud-ant**

**Animaniacs Executive Producer**

**Steven Spielberg**

The tower door opened up, Revealing Antony, Samanttha, and Bryant in the tower.

"Good night, and be Excell-ant to each other!" Antony spoke to the audience.

Then Yakko popped up behind them in the tower.

"Man, i'm gonna be thinking of so many bad ant puns now!"

Then the tower door shut, Then the amblin Logo popped up, along with the Warner Bros Animation logo, Ending the show.

(()()()())

THE END


End file.
